1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-functional furniture. More particularly, the disclosed invention relates to xe2x80x9cknock-downxe2x80x9d furniture which, because of its unique designs, and its unique methodologies of connecting the various modular components, can be easily assembled into a number of different configurations, dissassembled from its particular existing configuration at a given time, and reassembled into a number of different specific furniture unit configurations. In preferred embodiments, these multiple configurations are directed to children""s furniture, but can be adapted to furniture which is suitable for utilization throughout late childhood, and up to and including adulthood, by simply modifying the dimensions of the various components of the furniture to facilitate larger sizes
In the children""s embodiments, the various units comprise a low bassinet, a high bassinet, a cradle, a rocking chair, a rocking chair with desk, a bench, a bench with desk, a changing table, a high chair, a stroller, a double stroller, etc.
Particular features of the disclosed invention are its multiple functionality, its modularity, its ease of conversion from one configuration to another, its rugged construction, its continued functionality of use from newborn infancy, through toddler stage, and up to and through early childhood, and by modifying the dimensions, up to and including adulthood.
Additionaly, because of the rugged construction, the disclosed invention can endure for many years, and can be utilized for each newborn child as the older sibling grows beyond the need for its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-functional furniture has been disclosed in the prior art.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,018 to Joseph J. Pagano discloses convertible furniture which is comprised of two chair sections which may be utilized as stand alone units or arranged in juxtaposition to one another to form a hassock or a coffee table, Depending upon the manner in which the interlocking chair sections are juxtaposed, or whether the removable legs are maintained on the unit or detached when the juxtaposition occurs, the dimensions of the hassok and the coffee table can be modified to suit the particular size desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,241 to Duffield, discloses toy furniture made up of sheet metal parts having a construction and arrangement of coupling or junction between the points which enable the parts to be assembled or separated and which give the user the ability to assemble different furniture configurations. The primary methodology of coupling disclosed is a slot and tongue methodology of coupling.
One of the disadvantages of the furniture units disclosed in the Pagano Patent is that the various components which make up the units are attached, in part by screws which require considerable work in the breaking down and the reassembling of the units in juxtaposition to one another in order to arrive at the desired configuration, or to change the dimension of a given unit.
Another disadvantage is that the disclosed invention shows only four utilizable unitsxe2x80x94two chairs, a hassock and an end table, and several size-related embodiments.
Still another disadvantage of the disclosed prior art of Pagano, in view of Duffield is the fact that the disclosed units have a limited sphere of use in that none of the embodiments disclose an easy and efficient methodology of moving said embodiments from one place to another within the immediate xe2x80x9csphere of their intended usexe2x80x9d or of transporting said embodiments to xe2x80x9cremote spheres of usexe2x80x9d, where said embodiments can be reassembled to be utilized in that xe2x80x9cspherexe2x80x9d.
In accordance with the present invention, articles of manufacture are disclosed which provide for extreme modularity, ease of conversion from one configuration to another, allowing for a multiplicity of units to be formed, ease of conversion to a configuration which allows for transportability within the intended xe2x80x9csphere of usexe2x80x9d, and ease of transportation to xe2x80x9cremote spheres of intended usexe2x80x9d for reassembly to be utilized in that xe2x80x9cspherexe2x80x9d.
An article of manufacture composed of breakdown furniture comprising:
A front component;
A rear component;
A bottom component;
Side components
all of the aforesaid components being provided with means of connection of front component to rear component, said means of connection being slideably disposable within said components, allowing for said side and bottom components to be swivelly movable around an axis of motion, and in so being swivelly movable around an axis of motion, having the ability to facilitate the rearrangement of said side components and bottom component, such that said side components can be placed in juxtaposition to said front, rear, and bottom components and one another, so as to create a number of different resulting furniture unit configurations, and to facilitate convenient assembly, disassembly, and reassembly.
In a preferred embodiment said front and rear components are provided with detachable means of locomtion such that said means of locomotion allow for use of said article of manufacture throughout a local, xe2x80x9csphere of usexe2x80x9d. In yet another preferred embodiment, said article of manufacture is provided with means of transportation of said article of manufacture in its disassembled state to different places for reassembly and use in a xe2x80x9cremote sphere of usexe2x80x9d. In still another preferred embodiment said means of transportation is adaptable, upon the attachment of means of elevation, to be provided with the ability to be utilized as an elevated platform, such as a table.